Invisible
by huffleyourpuff
Summary: After the war, people thought that Draco Malfoy was the same arrogant git he's always been. But really, he's broken, and awfully lovesick. 8th Year. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All of it belongs to their rightful owners.

**A/N:** This is my first story, so it probably sucks! But, I hope you like it!:) x

**Summary:** After the war, people thought Draco Malfoy was the same arrogant git he's always been. But really, he's broken, and awfully lovesick. 8th-Year.

**Warnings: **Slash. Very light angst throughout the story.

* * *

The sky was covered by dark clouds that pelted out heavy raindrops. Fourteen quidditch players speeded across the pitch on their brooms, eager to make the first game of the year big. Among the screaming students in the stands sat a rather bored looking blonde with a scowl upon his face. This blonde by was clearly a Slytherin, judging by his apparel. His silvery glowing eyes scanned through the crowd as if looking for someone. This boy also seemed to be rather dry, despite the unpleasant weather.

"Draco dear, what's wrong?" another Slytherin asked the blonde who's name was apparently Draco, though you will now find out that his full name is Draco Lucius Malfoy. This second Slytherin had darker hair that reached just passed her shoulders. She had a rather unattractive, pug-shaped face and a suspiciously soothing voice... just too calm to belong to a Slytherin. Of course, that's exactly what a Slytherin would want you to think.

"Nothing Pansy," Draco sighed. "Just leave me alone."

"What's the point of being out here if you don't want to be, then?" this girl named Pansy asked.

Draco merely gave Pansy a look that silently told something that the two apparently kept between them. The black-haired girl smirked and turned around to revert her attention to the match before Draco could give his famous Malfoy Glare.

"-caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins 320 to 140!" the students of Hogwarts erupted into cheers as an eighth year Gryffindor by the name of Seamus Finnigan announced this. Draco tilted his head up just in time to see Harry Potter applauding, then disappearing into the sea of people on the other side of the pitch. Shaking his head as if ridding a thought, the blonde held his head high, narrowed his eyes, and scowled at everyone who came in his way. He stood up and made his way through the crowd, pushing everyone out of his way and heading back to the castle.

It wasn't until he was in his dorm that Draco removed his dry-bubble charm. He then flung himself on his bed, closed and locked the curtains, and pulled out a small box labeled 'extra vials'. The Slytherin used a series of spells to unlock this box only to find no vials inside. Instead, there were small cutouts photos of Harry Potter from recent Daily Prophets. Draco smiled and took a photo from the very bottom of the pile. This one had been his favourite because Harry was actually smiling in this one, rather than looking annoyed and trying to push the photographer away. Oh, one of the things that Draco wanted more than anything was to have Harry Potter give him this smile. Not the sort of forced smile he made, but a real, happy smile. Giving the small paper a sad look, he placed it back in the box and re-locked it, and placed the box back between his bed's headboard and mattress. The blonde then pulled out yet another item but from beneath his pillow. This item was no box, but a plushie of a lion about as big as Draco's head. The lion had plastic black round glasses with no lenses and a charm to make them stay on. Not to excited to get up and change or shower, the Slytherin pulled the sheets up over him and the plushie, nested his face into the lion's mane, and curled up whispering something no one would ever have thought Draco Malfoy would say before drifting off into sleep.

"Love you, Harry,"

* * *

Draco was woken up later by a loud noise entering into his dorm. Shouts and hollers were being thrown across the room. The blonde placed his plushie under his pillow and opened his bed curtains.

"What are you bloody annoying idiots doing?" he groaned.

"Sorry Dray, didn't know you were in here." an extremely tall boy with fair skin and a light Italian accent went over and sat on the edge of Draco's bed.

"Shove off Blaise,"

"Oy, Malfoy! Why are you so grumpy?" another boy popped up. His ginger hair was sticking out in all directions and his light blue eyes sparkled with mischief. One would think he got that look from his older twin brothers.

"Draco, are you alright? You look sad," another boy came over and sat next to Draco on his bed, placing his hand on the blonde's forehead. "Are you sick?" this boy had dark black hair that looked 10 times more worse than the ginger's. His lightning bolt scar on his forehead is what most people would recognize about him. Though, Draco rather liked his eyes: they were a bright vivid green that resembled emeralds, sparkling brightly with joy. Or at least, that was usually the case. For now, these bright green eyes were filled with worry as he repeatedly asked Draco what was wrong.

"It's nothing Harry," Draco sighed. "I'm alright," one would think that having a Harry Potter would make their day no matter what was wrong. But for Draco Malfoy, it wouldn't do anything. Harry and Draco made up after the war and became, sort of friends at least. Sure, Harry worried about the Slytherin when something was wrong, but Draco convinced himself that it was just that Gryffindor spark inside of the Boy-Who-Lived. The blonde didn't actually think that Harry really cared about him. "I'm just tired."

"Oh, well then get some rest. I'll wake you up before dinner," Harry patted Draco's arm and signaled Blaise to get off of the bed.

"Feel better Draco. Don't want to get the sniffles now, do we?"

"Bugger off, Blaise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All of it belongs to their rightful owners.

**A/N: **Second chapter, yay! Haha, this chapter is a bit longer than the last chapter's. Hope you like it, I'm still working on improving my writing! Review, please? :) x

**Summary:** After the war, people thought Draco Malfoy was the same arrogant git he's always been. But really, he's broken, and awfully lovesick. 8th-Year.

* * *

"That's stupid," was the first thing that Draco heard once he sat down at the Slytherin table. Returning to Hogwarts to repeat their 8th year wasn't what anyone thought it would be. You had a whole separate dorm just for 8th year boys and girls, you didn't wear a uniform, and you weren't designated to sit at a certain house table. You weren't allowed to earn points for any house. The only thing that these students were here for were to complete their NEWTs, and that was all. The same opportunity was offered to last year's 5th years so that they could complete their OWLs. Though, most students skipped out on it, the 8th year. One couldn't really blame them—it was awfully boring. There were only eleven students participating in 8th year anyways—mostly Gryffindors: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger(obviously), Pansy Parkinson, and Hannah Abott.

"What's stupid?" the blonde Slytherin asked. Pansy shook her head, waving Draco off, and returning to a conversation with two other 7th year Slytherins. Rolling his eyes, the blonde searched the Great Hall, and his eyes landed on Blaise Zabini who was sitting in between Ron and Neville Longbottom at the Gryffindor table.

"What do you think, Draco?"

"Huh?" Pansy glared at the other Slytherin and returned to her previous conversation. Draco rolled his eyes once more, got up, and made his way to the other side of the hall.

"Hullo everyone," the blonde greeted, and sat down between Harry and a 2nd year. He took a plate, a settled for a pancake with maple syrup. All of the 8th years continued to talk amongst themselves as the breakfast time passed by. At half-past eight, the small group of students got up from the table. Draco, still eating and staring off into the distance, was brought back to reality when someone tapped on his left shoulder. Turning around, he saw Harry with an eyebrow cocked.

"Coming to class?"

"Oh yeah," the blonde muttered, scooping a glop of syrup on his index finger. He slung his bag of his shoulder and followed everyone else out of the Great Hall and making their way to the dungeons for potions. "I forgot my textbook in the dorm, I'll meet you all there." He said suddenly.

"Alright, but I'm not saving you a seat. So don't blame me if one of those annoying little 7th years take your seat." Blaise called out down the corridor as Draco almost speed-walked the opposite way.

* * *

"Detention tomorrow night with Mr. Filch." Draco sighed as he walked into the classroom, slumping; completely un-Malfoy-like. The Slytherin really hadn't forgotten any book, why would he? But it was a certainly good excuse to have some time alone, what with most of the school in the Great Hall… away from himself. Malfoy went out by the Black Lake.

_Draco dropped his bag down, and sighed, plopping down on a patch of grass under a large oak tree. His unfocused eyes blinked a few times before settling on a large black shadow behind a bush. Cocking his head, the blonde squinted, trying to get a better look. Deciding that it wasn't enough, he got up from his rather uncomfortable sitting position and walked quietly towards the shadow, wand at the ready._

"_Meow,"_

_Draco stood straight and froze. _Don't tell me I just heard a cat, _he thought to himself. Then, a small black kitten with bright blue eyes emerged from the leaves. _Of course, a freaking cat, _he sighed, squatting down._

"_Hullo there," he swapped his wand from his right to left hand, and reached out towards the animal. "Aren't you supposed to be with your owner?" The kitten slowly walked closer to the Slytherin and leaned into his touch as he petted the animal. Draco walked back over to the tree he was sitting under, carrying the newfound pet. Sitting back down and placing the kitten in his lap, the blond let out a big, shaky breath and continued stroking the cat's fur._

"_Am I supposed to call you something? I suppose I'll call you Severus. An old friend of mine was named Severus. He was the wittiest and greatest wizard I had ever known." Flashes of old memories and happy times spent with his godfather swiftly passed through Draco's mind. "Can I keep you? Looking for your owner would probably be the right thing to do, but I just really need to talk to someone. Someone who will only listen to me, not just stare at me and give me awfully ridiculous comments of sympathy." For the next ten minutes, the blond continued to speak to the kitten without even realizing that he was late for class._

"Sorry Professor," Draco found an empty seat in the back of the classroom and went to take his textbook out of his bag. Though, all he got was a small 'meow'. The Slytherin opened the bag completely and glared at the small black animal in his bag. Pressing his index finger to his mouth, he made a 'shh'ing noise and quickly casted a Silencing Spell on the animal. Finally finding his potions textbook, Draco sat it on his desk and looked up to find out the page they were on, only to face the curious eyes of the whole class.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us, _Mr. Malfoy_?" one of the boys in the front of the class asked in his best Professor McGonagall impression.

"Shut up, Ryans," Draco hissed at the 7th year Ravenclaw, Joseph Ryans.

"Returning to our lesson, I want all of you to read the rest of chapter 8 and then write a 6 inch essay on the subject. I want it by the end of class." Professor Slughorn said with a pronounced finality.

"We aren't brewing any potions today, Professor?" a girl with high pigtails, curly brown hair, and a Ravenclaw tie that looked as if it was put on by a 2-year-old asked.

"Not today Ms. Riley. Unfortunately for us, the Headmistress was in need of emergency potions and asked me to brew them for her; we don't have enough ingredients to make the concoctions that I was planning for the lesson today.

* * *

"I'll be right there," Draco called out.

"Going to be late for lunch too, Dray?" Harry chuckled. The blonde simply rolled his eyes and quickly made his way towards the 8th year dorms. Once he was safely settled in his bed, Draco reached into his bag and pulled out Severus.

"_Finite Incantatem," _he recited, cancelling the silencing charm on the small kitten. "Now, I've got to get to lunch. You're going to have to stay here, alright? I'll be back if not before my last class, the after dinner. I'll bring you something to eat." The blonde said as he tucked his wand back in his pocket, not really caring nor noticing that his new friend couldn't understand a single word that ushered out of his mouth. He petted Severus one last time before closing and locking the curtains around his 4-poster bed.

* * *

"Hey," Draco sat down in the same seat that he had been in this morning next to Harry. The Great Hall may have been buzzing with loud chatter and the rather audible clanking of utensils, but all of the 8th years that sat at the Gryffindor table couldn't miss the blonde coming to sit with them. Draco picked up a plate and placed a sandwich and some fruits on the golden platter.

"Where were you?" Neville Longbottom asked as Draco poured tea into a cup.

"Oh, just checking something."

"Are you alright, Draco? You've been really out of everything today." Hermione Granger's face grew with worry.

"I'm alright everyone. Just a bit paranoid," Everyone shot him skeptical looks that he just waved off and continued to eat. As the blonde slowly nibbled at his sandwich, he noticed that there was cheese in it. _I'm going to get fucking fat like this, _he thought in disgust as he opened the sandwich and pulled out the cheese from the corner of the slice with the tips of his fingers. Harry chuckled. "What?" the Slytherin demanded.

"You just look so cute like that, picking at your food." He grinned, patting Draco on the back. The blonde tilted his head down as he blushed, replacing his newly, more healthy sandwich back to order.

"Oh, hey Ginny!" as soon as he heard the voice of his dreams call out that name, all of Draco's happiness was drained from his body. He sneered to himself as the sound of kissing and joyful relationshippy-ness (Draco was much too mad to realize that he was making up words in his mind) was shared behind him. The Weaslette's name was almost like a dementor, just plain awful. The blonde just didn't know how Harry dealt with that… thing. Draco decided that he had to let everything out with Severus tonight, and gloomily finished his food and headed towards the Ancient Runes, even though it was still 15 minutes much too early. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All of it belongs to their rightful owners.

**A/N: **I don't know how long this chapter'll look like but it's definitely longer than the last two chapters. Nothing very interesting is really happening, but basically everyone's noticing Draco's strange behavior… and then a little fluffy scene at the end. Anyways, glad to hear that a few of you like the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) x

**Summary:** After the war, people thought Draco Malfoy was the same arrogant git he's always been. But really, he's broken, and awfully lovesick. 8th-Year.

* * *

"It's quite absurd, really." Draco Malfoy sighed, petting his black kitten. "At the beginning of this year, he didn't really like to talk to me, or look at me. He wasn't really mean to me, just sort of avoided me… I suppose it was his way of being nice in a way. What, with our past."

"Meow,"

"And now all of the sudden, he's always hanging out with me. I find it a bit concerning, really."

The sounds of late midnight groans, ruffling of sheets, and heads being hit on bed posts erupted from about the room. Neville Longbottom, who occupied the bed next to Draco's created a rather loud thumping sound.

"Neville?" the soft voice was answered with a groan. Upon hearing that soft sound, Draco's eyes were immediately wide open, and his ears were attentively listening. After more sounds of sheets moving about, and a curtain being pulled open, the voice was heard once again. "Neville, what happened?"

"Dunno, I was just sleeping, and then all of the sudden, I was awake… and on the floor." Draco adjusted in his bed, struggling to hear the very quiet whispers.

"Draco?" the blonde swore in his mind, and very quickly pulled his sheets up to his chin and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. Harry helped Neville back up to his bed and then very cautiously tip-toed to Draco's bed. The brunette slid the curtains open slowly and bent down on his knees. He pushed the stay strands of blonde hair out of Draco's face and lightly tapped on his shoulder. "Draco, are you awake?"

The Slytherin let out a quiet, shaky breath, hoping that Harry would soon go away.

"Meow?" _Dammit, you, _the blonde thought as the small kitten crawled up from behind him, onto his hip, and over to Harry. "Mew," Severus cocked his head and debated whether or not to continue approaching this new person.

"Why hullo there," Harry gave a small smile and held out his hands, gesturing the little animal to come closer. Severus slowly gave into the Gryffindor's friendly smile and soft calming voice. "I hadn't known that Draco had a pet. I wouldn't have thought he'd have gotten one at all." Harry pulled the black kitten off from the bed and into his lap, stroking the fur lightly. "Oh well, I've been laying awake all night, I should try to get back to bed. Up you go," he said, landing Severus back on the bed.

"Good night, Draco." He placed a light, almost invisible kiss on the Slytherin's forehead, closed the curtains, and went back to his bed.

* * *

"Would you all just shut up?"

"Why don't you shut up Weasley?"

"Both of you just shut up."

"Guys, Draco's still sleeping."

"Well I'm trying to sleep to so shut up."

"Worst Saturday ever,"

"Would you all just stop complaining, please?" Draco called out, deciding to give up on trying to block out the shouts and annoying whining of his roommates.

"Just listen to him, honestly." Neville groaned pulling a pillow over his head.

"Sure, Dray-Dray," Blaise sat up and said with a voice as though he was talking to a little baby.

"Blaise," the blonde said dangerously. "I will fucking hit you with Snape's giant Potions encyclopedia if you don't shut your annoyingly loud mouth right now."

"Well," Harry announced, "I'm going to go in the shower. You all have fun acting like little 2 year olds." He said, grabbing jeans and a shirt from his dresser and heading off to the bathroom. Neville reluctantly got up from his bed and went in search of clothes as well. Blaise and Ron looked at each other, shrugged and got up as well, ready to start the day.

"C'mon Seamus," Ron said, throwing one of his maroon Weasley jumpers at the Irish boy. While everyone was up and getting ready, Draco was still in bed, tired as shit, and just not having a very good time at the moment.

"Draco, you alright?" a brunette Gryffindor emerged from the bathroom with his loose jeans riding low on his hips, a plain green t-shirt hanging around his neck, and a very, very wet towel being dragged over his messy hair.

"Y'know, Harry, it's pretty useless trying to dry your hair with that towel. It's absolutely drenched. You're basically just giving yourself a second shower." Harry simply chuckled and tossed the towel aside, struggling to get the rest of his shirt on while he walked over to Draco's bed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," the blonde answered quietly, holding his pillow close. Harry laughed softly and ruffled Draco's hair.

"C'mon, you're going to miss breakfast."

"Don' care," he dragged out the last word and stuffed his face in the pile of pillows he had on his bed. Harry sighed, patted Draco on the shoulder, and told him he'd bring the Slytherin some food when they got back.

"He's just so out of everything, it is a bit concerning." Harry explained to the three 8th year girls while the rest of the boys trailed behind, talking about Quidditch as they made their ways to the Great Hall. "He's been looking depressed, I don't think he's been sleeping, and it's just… awful."

"That isn't like Draco, how long has this been going on?" Hannah asked, swapping spots with Hermione in order to get closer to Harry so that she'd be able to hear him over the loud noise that came out from the Great Hall.

"I'm really not sure, but I've started noticing it about two days ago." Harry sighed. "Have you noticed anything strange about Draco, Pansy?" the Slytherin merely shook her head and looked away.

"Maybe we should talk to a professor." Hermione suggested while she silently gestured Pansy and Hannah to join them at the Gryffindor table for the morning.

"Well, who would we ask? Slughorn, so that the old man would give Malfoy a vial of who-knows-what? He may be a professor, I really don't like to mean about this kind of stuff, but he's so old that he could accidently give Malfoy poison or something." Hannah pointed out, her voice quiet and hard to hear over the morning chatter. The Hufflepuff sat inbetween Pansy and Hermione, shyly picking at a few pancakes.

"Hey, forget about us?" Ron asked, just sitting down at the table with the rest of the 8th years following.

"Have you guys noticed Draco? He's been acting really strange for the past few days." Blaise said, pouring maple syrup over his waffles.

"That's actually what we were just talking about." Hermione said, turning over to see Ron stuffing French toast in his face. "You are absolutely disgusting Ronald,"

"Whaa-" the ginger cocked his head in confusing, mouth half opened. Everyone looked away, disgusted by the unpleasant sight of half chewed and digested food falling out of Ron Weasley's mouth. Harry filled his plate with a few pancakes, chocolate chips, and bacon strips. He announced that he was going to bring some breakfast back to Draco in the dorm. After taking a last sip of his coffee, he sighed, got up, and told everyone he'd see them later so that they could all hang out in Hogsmeade.

"Make sure he eats all of it, he's as skinny as a wand!" Pansy called out.

"Bloody hell," Ron groaned. "I got the most disturbing image in my mind with that sentence." Harry merely chuckled, rolled his eyes at his immature friends, and went back to the 8th year dorms.

"Draco?" the Gryffindor's call was then answered with a soft, incoherent mumble from the blonde's bed. Harry walked over, placing the plate on the nightstand and pulling the bed curtains open. The Slytherin Prince was then seen, curled up in a small ball, cuddling a silver, silk blanket, and murmuring gibberish under his breath.

"H-H-Haaarr—" Draco's already closed eyes shut even tighter and curled his body even closer together. His face looked frustrated, and he rolled his head side to side with a pout slowly forming on his lips. "Harrrryyy—" he clenched his eyes shut once again, with small tears falling from the corners.

"Draco," the raven-haired boy slightly shook the Slytherin's shoulder, trying to wake him up. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the blonde then woke up, eyes sprouting open, and a large wail coming forth from his mouth. He babbled nonsense as he sobbed and kicked around in his bed.

"Shh," Harry climbed up on the bed, picking Draco up into his lap and rocking the crying boy, whispering soft, soothing word in his ears. The blonde clawed at Harry's green shirt, mumbling phrases that the Gryffindor could barely hear.

"Bad birdie," and "Scared," and "Harry," were of the few words that Harry pulled out from Draco's gibberish. The blonde wiped his nose with his blanket and sniffed, burying his wet face in Harry's neck.

"What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Harry attempted to make conversation with the boy in his lap as the cries died down.

"Mhm," Draco's voice was a bit higher than usual, and much more softer than you could imagine it'd ever be. He once again started to babble off nonsense, about the dream, Harry assumed. "And then a big birdie came and blew fire and then you fell and then the birdie hit me and it was a big bad birdie!" The raven-haired had never seen Draco like this before. Sure, he'd seen him less… masked, but never completely broken down. It was absolutely awful.

"It's ok," Harry stroked the platinum blonde hair, and took a piece of bacon from the plate that sat on the nightstand, and urged Draco to eat the strip of meat. "C'mon, eat it for me? Please? It's ok Draco, there's no bad birdie – bird. Bird. I just need you to eat, you haven't eaten anything yet. Alright?" The Gryffindor continued to stroke through Draco's hair and feed him small bits of bacon and chunks of pancakes. This was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
